Happy Endings?
by myprovincialife
Summary: Kristoff and Anna have both been hurt in the past, maybe having each other is just what they need. Together they discover if all endings can be happy. [Kristanna AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Endings?-Chapter one.**

* * *

She's not entirely sure what made her go over to him. I mean it was an impulse decision really. He had been staring at her across the library for what seemed like a lifetime. Anna checked her watch. Okay maybe she had exaggerated, it had been 4 minutes exactly. Of course she was partly to blame, she was looking back at him, taking note of how his shaggy blond hair fell back across his forehead whenever he put his head down so she wouldn't notice that he was looking at her. She did though.

She decided enough was enough, she wanted to know what on earth he wanted and Anna being Anna did just that.

She walked straight up to his chair in the corner of the secluded public library, "Um, hi." Anna tried to keep calm as he looked up. He was looking directly at her, showing off his alluring brown eyes. And boy was she getting lost in them.

"Hi."

Anna snapped out of her daydream, or rather looked away from his eyes to focus back on the point she was really trying to make. "I couldn't help but notice that you keep looking at me. Is there something wrong with me? Do I know you or something because I'm really good at remembering faces, not so much names.. But definitely faces. Like this one time I remembered a woman I saw grocery shopping once. Funny story actually because she ended up being-"

She was cut off by the man's voice. "I was just looking at what you were reading, I couldn't really make it out from over here."

Anna's eyes lit up. "Oh, oh, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, and then proceeded to ramble, I do that a lot." Anna then chuckled for a second or two longer than she should have and realised that there was a silence lingering amongst them.

"So what is it?"

"What's what?" The man just looked at her. "Oh the book?" Gosh he must think I'm an idiot, Anna thought. "It's just a random one I just picked up off the shelf, it's about a girl who moved from London to New York in search for a new life, then she runs into this guy who ends up being the love of her life and ah it's just so sweet." Anna hugged the book to her chest.

"Oh, so you're that type of reader?"

Anna frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you're a sucker for a love story."

"Well duh, aren't all girls? I can't vouch for everyone but I certainly love, well love. I mean my last boyfriend, Hans.. Well I guess he was my fiancé but then again we were only engaged for a few days and I'd only known him for about a month."

"Wait what?"

"I know I'm an idiot blah blah, I heard it all off my sister. Well he was all about his job and never put any time into our relationship. I just felt like a chore to him you know? Well of course you don't know. Anyway that ended."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I'm sorry I ramble when I meet new people." He smiled, good progress on the cute guy Anna. "Oh, I'm Anna by the way."

"Kristoff." They shook hands and Anna couldn't help but notice how rough his hands were. She also couldn't help but notice how his hand fit perfectly into hers.

"Right, _Christopher_."

He sighed. "It's Kristoff, but don't worry, I won't hold you to it. You told me you were bad with names, I should have seen it coming."

"Oh oh, I'm so sorry _Christopher_. Gosh darn it Anna why can you never get anything right.. Sorry, Kristoff."

He smiled wider than before which made Anna's face light up. He was so, well, cute.. And hot. "It's okay. So what brings you to England? Shouldn't you be in New York living the dream with the love of your life or something like that?"

"Wanna know a secret?" He nodded. "I only chose this book because it had an intriguing cover."

Kristoff held his hands up. "Well well, didn't even read the blurb?"

Anna giggled. He liked her laugh, it was sweet and reminded him of sunshine. Maybe he could get to know this girl. She seemed like a really fun person. And wow did Kristoff need someone bright in his life right now, especially after how crap his life had been lately.

"Nope."

"What a rebel you are." Kristoff chuckled and picked his book off the desk to show Anna the cover. "Just so you know, I'm one of those readers too."

Anna's eyes widened, a muscular boy like him was reading fluffy romantic stories? Anna wasn't one to stereotype but that was a bit odd. "I never pegged you for a romance guy."

"That's because you've only known me for a few minutes. You must be a poor judge of character."

Anna sighed rather loudly. "Yeah I guess I'm just a poor judge of character. I've been told that before, quite a few times."

Kristoff frowned. "Hey, I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I was just joking."

"I know, it's just.. You know what, never mind. I talk to much. I'm going to go back over there and read my book. If you wanna keep staring, go ahead. At least I know you're not a psycho or some kind of stalker now." Anna began to walk back to her own chair until she felt a tug at her arm.

"Wait." Kristoff said rather loudly, probably to loud for the likes of the librarian. "Do you maybe, well do you want to.. What I'm trying to say is."

"Gosh Kristoff spill, you're worse than me."

Kristoff sighed, maybe it wasn't best to ask a stranger for coffee. And why was he suddenly all hot and bothered, he was never like this. "You know what, never mind."

Anna frowned, why had this guy brought out all her emotions in the space of 10 minutes. She didn't even know she could feel frustration until now.

"No, I'm sorry. I promise, I'm not usually like this, it's just my ex called this morning and let's just say I'm not in the best of moods." Anna's lips turned into a smirk as she looked into his eyes. "What did you want to say."

Wow she was beautiful. Her beautiful long hair was plaited in two braids on either side of her head. She was wearing a flowing turquoise summer dress which fell to just below her knees. Kristoff noticed that she was wearing a necklace with a snowflake charm on it and a bracelet to match. She was simply stunning. However, she obviously wasn't in the best place right now. Truth is, he didn't even know if he was in the right mind set himself.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. Maybe I'll see you around. Enjoy your book."

Anna smiled back at him and pointed towards his novel. "You too, _Kristoff_."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm finally trying something new. I'm feeling rather Kristanna inspired right now so I'm going for an AU multi-chapter. Each chapter will be short because I'm just getting to terms with writing so I do apologize. I've already wrote the first few chapters so I'm hoping for quick updates, I just need to proof read them. This is kinda OCC so just roll with it. Set in the UK because I'm British and I'm not going to pick a country I know nothing about because knowing me, it won't be accurate! Thanks for reading the first chapter.**

 **-Ellie x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Endings? Chapter 2.**

* * *

"Oh uhm, excuse me.. Can I just get to the um-wait.. Kristoff?"

He turned quickly, only to get a mouthful of hair. "Oh god, sorry I didn't realise you were standing so close." He focused his eyes as she cautiously stepped back and saw that it was Anna, the library girl that he'd had the most uncomfortable conversation with.

It had been a little over two weeks since the library incident as Kristoff was calling it. Today was a Friday in the middle of summer and whilst everyone was out on various holidays, Anna and Kristoff had resorted to the only book shop in the town.

"What are you doing here?" Anna questioned and immediately wanted to take it back, he was obviously book shopping you idiot.

"I'm looking for some new books to read, I think I've read every single good book in the library."

"Me too, well I'm actually here to buy the book I was reading in the library, it was really good. Good enough to be on my book shelf permanently." Kristoff began imagining what her bookshelf looked like, it was probably either colour coded like the rainbow or placed alphabetically.

"The one with the interesting looking cover?" Who was he kidding the shelf was probably a mess.

Anna raised her eyebrow. "Yeah, that's the one."

Silence fell as the pair returned to looking at the assortment of books in front of them.

"Oh oh, have you ever read this one?" She picked up a book and handed it to Kristoff. "It's so good, it's about.."

"Wait, let me guess, it's about a girl who lives in one country who moved to another one and finds her true love and she lives happily ever after."

Anna frowned. "How'd you guess?"

"Because that's what you like to read isn't it? Ones with happy endings. I mean I know I'm a sucker for romance novels but why all the happy endings? Why can't we have more Romeo and Juliet types. Or you know, Titanic style."

"I guess you're right but I mean don't they make you feel all goofy and bubbly inside once you finish them? Happy endings are..well, I guess they're there to make you feel happy yourself and hopeful."

Kristoff just shrugged and started flicking through more books.

"I don't understand why you like these novels so much if you don't even like the happy endings?" She wasn't going to let this one slide.

"I guess I just don't believe in them." He frowned.

Anna was shocked. "How can you not believe in happy endings?"

"Past experiences." He muttered.

"Come on, tell me then. What heartbreak left you without a happy ending? Childhood crush? Teenage romance?"

"Neither."

Anna was clearly passionate. "Then why don't you believe in happy endings?"

"I just don't Anna can we just leave it?"

Anna was taken back by the bitterness in his voice. She just whispered a soft 'okay' and a 'sorry I asked' and headed towards the other side of the store.

Five minutes later she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Kristoff's apologetic face looking back at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bite. I've just not had any happy endings recently."

His slight smile soothed the anger that was within her. "No, I had no right to pressure you like that, I knew that it was a sore topic and I still pressed you. I'm sorry."

The two stood facing each other and Anna could see the pain in his eyes.

"Hey, how about we go and grab a coffee and take a break from novel hunting." Kristoff asked. Okay maybe things hadn't gone the best way between these two but third times a charm right?

"You know what? That's the best idea I've heard all week."

* * *

Once Anna and Kristoff had purchased their books they headed to the coffee shop on the corner of the street. Both of them were familiar with this shop, it was the only one in this town where you could get a decent drink without having to pay a fortune for the added cream.

Luckily for the pair it was in the middle of the afternoon and the morning and lunch rush had ended so they found themselves a table by the window and Kristoff went to order.

They'd argued the whole way about who ordering the coffee.

"I'll buy you it." Kristoff had said.

"Oh no, it's fine. I have money, I can pay myself." With that said she began taking money out of her purse to hand to Kristoff.

He simply pushed her hand away "No, I invited you for coffee so I'm paying. What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't pay for a woman's coffee."

"But it's just coffee and I'm paying for my own." She handed him the money and he still refused to take it.

"No, I'm paying for it because I want to. Are you always this stubborn?"

"Depends on my mood and I must say that you're quite fun to annoy. My sister said that my stubbornness takes over a lot of the time and I should learn to be a lot more reasonable. "

"Do you always listen to your sisters advice." Kristoff gathered that Anna admired her sister a lot.

"Not always, only when I know she's right." Anna smiled

"Here you go, a chocolate frappe with skimmed milk and lots of cream and extra chocolate sauce."

Anna took her drink from his hand and smiled wide. "Thanks, I'll buy yours next time."

His face went into a crooked smile that he instantly tried to hide from the girl looking straight at him. "Next time?"

Anna just shrugged off the comment as if she hadn't heard it and went back to drinking her frappe.

Kristoff watched as she took off the lid and started scooping the cream with her finger. Licking every last bit until she was just left with the chocolate coffee. He began feeling awkward and resorted to sipping his own black coffee and trying not to focus on Anna and her unintentional sexual actions.

"So what's your story? Have you always lived here?" Anna asked ending the extreme silence that filled the air.

"Oh, it's not all that exciting."

Anna just looked up at him with eyes that said 'well come on then.'

"Yeah I've always been here, I don't think I'd ever be able to leave, this place is my home."

Anna nodded. "Yeah me too. Well, I've only lived here a few years but I love it here. It's so peaceful and quaint."

Kristoff agreed and continued. "I was orphaned at the age of 6. My parents died when they went on an anniversary trip to Scotland." He swallowed hard trying to hold back tears. "I stayed at home with one of my mums friends Bulda. She ended up taking me in and has raised me ever since. She's the kindest and most loving woman I know. I have a dog called Sven which I rescued when I was 8 and I've worked at the local animal rescue centre since I was 14. I build the pens and the outside areas for the animals."

"Wow."

"Wait you were actually listening, I thought I'd have been boring you."

"So what about the heartache, what happened there?" Anna asked, hoping that she wasn't pressuring again.

She was. "I don't really want to talk about that now. Someday maybe."

Anna just nodded. "We have a lot in common you know."

Kristoff smirked. "Do we?"

Anna nodded and took another sip of her drink. "I'm an orphan too. You see my parents owned a large company here and they used to travel back and forth all the time. We used to live in Brighton and they didn't want to move me and my sister because we had a good place in private school. They left about once every three months and then." Anna began to tear up, recalling the day that she had been told about her parents death. Kristoff continued to listen and just rested his hand on top of hers. "I didn't know what to do. I was only young and my sister, Elsa, had been distant for a while and so we were raised by our live in nanny who was like family. Now Elsa owns the company and we both live here."

"I'm so sorry Anna." Kristoff said apologetically.

"No no you don't need to apologise. It was nice to finally talk about it, even if I have known you for a day. You're easy to talk to, you listen."

Kristoff had a feeling that Anna had never been focused on in her life. She seemed very forward and talkative as if she's never been able to speak freely before. Kristoff wondered what else had happened in her life. Maybe to do with her sister, or maybe to do with that jerk of an ex boyfriend she talked about.

"Oh and I love animals. I always wanted a dog, or a guinea pig, or a chicken but I was never trusted to look after one."

"A chicken?"

"Yeah, anything would have done."

Kristoff chucked. "Wow you were desperate."

Anna nodded and began to scoop up the clumps of chocolate at the bottom of her drink.

"What do you do for a living?"

"Oh, I'm still in university, I'm training to be a vet."

"I could definitely see you doing that, especially with, you know, your unusual love of chickens." He giggled like a little girl.

Anna reached across the table and punched his shoulder making a mental reminder on how broad they were.

"So I better be getting off before my sister starts to wonder where I am. I said I'd be back.." Anna checked the time on her phone and panic washed over her face. "Okay so maybe I'm an hour or two late. I guess we just got carried away. Hey, give me your phone."

Kristoff handed her his phone not knowing what she planned on doing with it. Maybe hers had run out of credit or something and she wanted to call her sister.

"So I've just put my number in your phone. Call me soon okay? I liked spending time with you today, I haven't had a friend that wasn't my sister in a while so it was nice to have the company. Maybe we could go to the library again sometime."

Anna stood up and Kristoff followed her out of the shop. "Hey, do you need a ride?"

"Oh no no, I'm fine. I only live around the corner."

Kristoff smiled and began to walk towards his car. It was probably best she didn't get a lift anyway, his car was a mess and he didn't think it was right for a pretty girl like Anna to be seated in it.

"Hey!" Anna shouted back at him. He turned around and saw that she had a massive grin on her face. "Thank you for today, I really needed it."

Kristoff just bowed his head at her and sat in his car.

She was a nice girl that was for sure and something about her made him feel happy and like he'd lost all his grumpiness. Maybe she was just what he needed.

* * *

 **A/N: Such dorks. Thanks for reading chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Endings?-Chapter Three**

* * *

"Okay so you mean to tell me that your spoke to a girl? Like a real girl?"

Kristof rolled his eyes. He knew he shouldn't have told Owen about his run-ins with Anna.

Kristoff and Owen has been friends for years. When Kristoff had first got his job at the animal shelter, Owen had been working there too. He was responsible for making sure that the dogs always had food and water. It took Kristoff a few weeks to realise that he was the son of the owner and from then on they were inseparable.

Jeff the owner was like an uncle to him, they always had fun together. Kristoff would stay at Owen's practically every weekend and Jeff would take them on fishing trips and explorations. Those were the memories that Kristoff liked to remember most.

"But seriously dude I'm proud of you. You haven't even stepped within five metres of a girl since Claire."

"Can we not talk about Claire right now."

Owen sighed. "Listen bud, you've got to start talking about that bitch at some point, it'll clear your head."

Kristoff turned away so Owen wouldn't have to see the hurt in his eyes. "Not today."

"Okay." Owen understood, when the time was right he'd talk about it. "So you gonna call her then?"

"Who?"

"Anna."

"I don't think so, I wouldn't know what to say." Kristoff sighed and fell onto the couch.

"Just tell her that you'd like to meet up sometime. Tell her that you could do with a friend right now."

"But what if she doesn't want a friend?" He questioned.

"She put her number in your phone, I think she's interested dude."

Kristoff got up off the sofa and grabbed his phone off the kitchen counter. "What if I'm not ready for a relationship?"

Owen grabbed Kristoff's phone and went through his contacts. "You put a heart by her name man, I think you're ready, but if you're worried then tell her, I'm sure she wants a friend too."

He snatched his phone back and decided that texting Anna was better than calling, he didn't know whether he'd be able to form real English sentences if he spoke to her on the phone. He began typing, and deleting and then re-typing a message to her.

"What do I say?"

"Just ask her if she wants to grab coffee."

"But we've already done that."

"Jeez just ask her if she wants to go for a walk then, I don't know." Owen laughed and watched as Kristoff attempted to write a text.

"You're no help, no wonder you have no luck with girls."

Owen punched Kristoff in the stomach, they had such a brotherly relationship. "I'll have you know I had a date the other night."

Kristoff chuckled. "Meeting a girl at 2am and bringing her back to your place so you can have sex with her is not a date."

"It is in my books." Kristoff just rolled his eyes and went back to the text.

"Okay, how's this?" He handed Owen the phone.

 _Dear Anna,_

 _Hope you're okay. I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a walk sometime? Let me know. Thanks._

 _Kristoff._

"Kris why have you wrote it like you're writing a letter to the prime minister or something, it's a text to a girl, you're not proposing to reduce tax payments."

"Fine, let me try again." He thought long and hard, just act normal Kristoff. "Okay, this?"

 _Hey Anna, I had fun yesterday. Do you wanna do it again sometime? I was thinking we could go for a walk through the park and get some ice cream. As long as the weather is nice of course because you know how the weather can be here in the UK, so unpredictable right? And what's the deal with the weatherman always getting it wrong, I swear it snows when it's means to be hot. Why can't they just get it right for once? Let me know anyway because you seem really nice and I'd love to get to know you better!_

 _Kristoff._

"Now you're just rambling." Even Sven was looking at him with a sigh.

"See this is why I can't speak on the phone.. Okay. Let's do this."

 _Hey Anna, I had fun yesterday. Want to do it again? We could go for a walk through the park? How about tomorrow at 1pm?_

 _Kris x_

"You put a kiss?" Owen smirked.

"Well yeah, I can't just dot her can I?"

Five minutes passed and Kristoff's phone began buzzing.

 _Hi Kristoff! I thought you'd never get in touch! I guess I should have took your number too huh? Tomorrow sounds great! 1pm is fine! I'll meet you outside the library yeah? Can't wait!_

 _Anna xxxx_

She practically jumped out of his phone with excitement. "Four kisses, man you're in there." Kristoff elbowed him in the rib causing him to let out a loud screech.

"She's a happy person, I'm sure she gives kisses to everyone."

"Watch out, next time she'll be surprising you with the heart eyes emoji."

"Shut up."

* * *

When Kristoff woke up the next morning the first thing he did was look out of the window to check if the weatherman had indeed been right last night when he said that it was going to storm. Of course he was wrong, it was sunny and looked warm which made him smile because it meant that they could go and grab some ice cream and take a walk through the park without getting rained on.

Kristoff went to his wardrobe to decide what to wear, he didn't have much choice. He owned a few concert tees and some clothes from when Bulda had taken him shopping a few weeks ago but that was pretty much it.

 _"Kris, you need some fancier clothes to match that handsome face of yours." She had said. He just rolled with it and let her pick out a few outfits._

He decided that he should probably check the weather first to see how warm it actually was. Looks could surely deceive, that was something he'd learned after his 25 years on the planet. He opened his window and stuck out his arm to test the heat. He was satisfied when he felt the sun rays on his arm.

He decided on a pair of three-quarter length beige pants and a simple black top. He checked his watch and saw that it was 11am, he had more than enough time to eat some breakfast and fix his bed head of hair.

Kristoff hadn't been this excited in a long time. Something about Anna warmed his heart and even though she was stubborn and talkative, he could see that she was a happy girl who had obviously had quite a past. He couldn't wait to find it out, but he wasn't going to pressure her to talk about it. He knew that it was the last thing he wanted to do right now so why should she have to. But when she did want to open up, he would be there to listen to every word.

He pondered for a minute wondering why she had gotten him so strung up. He'd only met her twice and both times they'd been slightly rude to each other, he already loved that about them, they weren't a normal pair.

She was beautiful, not like one of those fake girls with lots of make up smothered in their face but a naturally stunning young woman. She had freckles that were dotted all over her cute little puffy cheeks and a little button nose which he just wanted to kiss.. And oh..

He needed to shake that feeling off, he barely even knew her and he knew she'd already been there before (with a douche apparently).

* * *

He grinned as soon as he saw her waiting outside the library. She was wearing a beautiful summer dress covered in a variety of different flowered patterns. She accessorised with a pair of white thin strapped sandals and a light blue denim jacket. She was wearing her signature necklace and bracelet and a pair of golden rimmed sunglasses which were currently placed on the top of her head. Kristoff noticed that her hair wasn't in braids today, but was in an up-do which meant that he could see the freckles on her shoulders as he stepped closer towards her.

He didn't want a repeat of hair in his face so he called her before he reached her. "Anna!"

Anna turned quickly and beamed at the sight of him. He looked amazing. His outfit choice made a difference from the sweatshirts he'd been wearing the past times she'd saw him but she didn't mind what he wore. However she wouldn't deny that he looked rather handsome in his current state. His hair was nicely styled and she noticed that he'd even shaved.

"Hey!" She said a little too enthusiastically. "So I was thinking that maybe we could try and be nice with each other today. No awkward conversations or silences. We'll just have a 'lets forget about the world' kind of day."

Kristoff didn't know where this was coming from but he sure wasn't going to complain. It sounded like the perfect day.

"Sounds great."

* * *

After an hour of walking, ice cream and chatting about random things (mainly Anna's love for animals), the pair headed for a bench on the opposite side of the park.

Anna looked up to the sky and frowned. "It's looking dull"

Kristoff sighed, this date (was it a date?) was going so well, he didn't need the rain to ruin it. "I'm sure it'll be fine it's just a cloud it'll be gone in a-." And with that said it began to pour down.

"What was that you were saying?" Anna giggled.

"I guess the weatherman was right." Kristoff laughed back at her, she didn't seem to mind that it was raining. In fact she seemed thrilled by the weather which wasn't exactly what he felt.

"Hey, my place is just at the back entrance of the park do you want to go back there to take shelter until the rain stops? It'll be easier than walking back through to the other side."

Anna nodded and he instinctively took her hand, not even realising what he's done until it was too late. He kept it there though as they both ran through the remainder of the park. He led the way as they ran across an empty road and headed through the door of his apartment building.

"Phew." She'd breathlessly expressed as soon as she was under shelter. "Trust me to not bring an umbrella on today of all days." He just laughed at the remark. Stupid weatherman.

* * *

A game of Monopoly and a cuddle with Sven later, the rain had cleared.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your house?" Kristoff questioned as Anna put back on her now dry denim jacket which Kristoff had chivalrously put on the radiator to dry off.

"Are you sure?" Anna smiled and Kristoff noticed that she was blushing.

"Yeah, Sven could use a walk anyway so it'll be nice for the little guy."

Anna bent down to Sven's level. "You're such a good boy aren't you?"

"Don't talk to him like that."

Anna smirked. "We're being kind to each other today remember, no arguing."

"I'm not arguing I was just-"

"Uh, huh?" They both fell into a giggle fit and Kristoff finally put on Sven's lead.

"He looks so excited." She looked at Sven noticing how his tail was wagging and his tongue was sticking out excitedly as he pondered up and down on the spot.

"It's because he heard the word walk." Sven barked and they both let out a chuckle and left.

* * *

"I had fun today, thank you for walking me home." Anna put her arm on Kristoff's wrist and leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. "Goodnight Kris."

"Goodnight Anna." He smiled and began to walk away from the door.

He turned back around to wave back and watched her walk into her house. He looked down at Sven who was looking at him. Can dogs smirk.. because he certainly was.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I know, cliché rain scene. It had to be done! Anyway thanks for all the support! Your reviews and favourites/follows are encouraging me to continue and make sure that I get chapters up on a deadline which was something I was worrying about so thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Endings? Chapter Four.**

* * *

They met up at the library all the time. First it was once a week, then it was every Wednesday and Friday and before you knew it they were with each other every evening.

Kristoff finished his shift at the rescue centre every day at 4 o'clock. Usually he'd help around a bit longer; he'd fix some extra pens, sort through the folders, but since meeting Anna that had all changed. He was desperate to get out of work on time so he could walk her home after she'd finished classes.

In the past month he'd learnt that Anna didn't live on campus, she had a 3 bedroom terrace house, which she shared with her sister. He hadn't met Elsa yet, frankly he was too scared to, but Anna reassured him that Elsa would like him because he's not like every other guy.

Every other guy.

Him.

Him being that ex-boyfriend of hers who was constantly meddling with her brain.

He was still calling her, seemingly harassing her. Whenever he called when Kristoff was with her, he just wanted to grab the phone and shove it down the toilet, but he held back.

She never answered, not anymore anyway. There was one time where he heard a very harsh conversation between the two which resulted in a red faced Anna. He never asked what he had said but he gathered that it was something he didn't want to hear. Anna would tell him when the time was right, he knew that.

Kristoff had the day off on Sunday's and he spent most of that time still in work. He was a hard worker who didn't usually care for any spare time as he would just get bored at home, doing nothing.

Today was an exception though, Anna had asked him if he would like to go with her to a safari park.

"Please Kris? I really want to go and you drive and it's far and Elsa's busy and I like animals and I like spending time with you and please?" Anna pleaded on one of their Wednesday night library 'dates.'

How could anyone say no to that face? "Why don't we just go to the zoo? It's much closer!" And we can get the train he thought. He really didn't want Anna to see the state of his car.

Anna was shocked. "I'm disappointed with you. You call yourself an animal lover but you'll happily watch animals be locked in cages all day?"

"It's not like the cages are small, they're trained to like their space and meeting people. What's so different about this safari anyway?"

Anna let out something between a growl and a sigh. "I can't believe you think zoo's are okay habitats for animals." She went on. "Plus safari's don't lock them up, you drive around them."

"I'm not driving my car around a bunch of lions and tigers, we'll get eaten."

Anna wanted to laugh but she was determined to prove her point. "Kristoff that isn't going to happen. The worst that will happen is that a few baboons will rip of the car antenna."

Kristoff went into shock. "No. Absolutely not."

"Please?" Anna grabbed his arm and put on her best puppy face.

"Fine, but I'm taking the antenna off before the monkeys." Anna smiled wide.

* * *

The day had arrived and after a lot of planning (mainly Anna telling Kristoff what they were doing to do) they were ready to go.

They decided to take a picnic because it was cheaper than buying food there. Kristoff had insisted that he'd pay for lunch but she said she'd prefer a picnic anyway so that's what they did. Anna had proposed that they leave early because it took two hours (if there was no traffic) and she wanted to make the most of the day.

Kristoff picked Anna up in his car at eight in the morning. He'd made an effort to clean his car but there was no way of getting rid of the dog smell that Sven left. He'd tried everything, aftershave, deodorant, he even splurged out on some febreze but nothing worked. He'd just have to apologise in advance.

He walked up to the front door and knocked, expecting to see Anna at the other end. He was surprised however when a blonde came to the door. She had her hair in some sort of braided up do, like Anna's had been on their day in the park and she was dressed as if she was going to work.

That must be Elsa, he thought. Crap.

"Hi, you must be Kristoff?"

He stood there not knowing what to do with himself, should he shake her hand? Hug her? Run three miles away from here?

"Uhm, yeah."

Elsa smiled sympathetically. "Hey, no need to be scared of me. I'm a nice person I swear." She got closer to him. "But if you dare hurt my sister then I'll break every bone in your body."

Kristoff took a step backwards, maybe running 3 miles was the best option.

"Kristoff calm down, I'm kidding. Well I'm not kidding but just look after her okay? I don't want another Hans incident, you know how much he hurt her right?"

Kristoff looked at her confused. "Um, no actually. She um-."

"She hasn't told you?" Elsa questioned.

"Ah, no miss."

"Wow do I really scare you that much, I trust you with her Kristoff, you seem like a nice guy from what I've heard." She patted his shoulder. "And Anna seems to like you a lot so-"

"She does?" Elsa nodded her head slightly.

Kristoff's thoughts were wildly interrupted by someone running (or rather skipping) down the stairs towards the door.

"Oh hey Kris!" Anna was so excited and everyone could tell. "She didn't scare you did she? If she did I'm sorry, she's just a loving, protective older sister."

" _She_ is right here." Elsa tried to keep a straight face whilst looking at her sister but ended up snickering. "No I didn't scare him, I don't think anyway. He's still in shock I think." Anna sent Elsa a glare.

"She seems nice, she didn't scare me."

" _She_ is a cat's mother." Elsa tried to keep a straight face again but just cracked looking at how scared Kristoff looked. "Lighten up guys, go and have some fun! Text me as soon as you get there, and back, okay Anna?"

"Yes, I'll be fine Elsa. I've got Kristoff."

Anna grabbed Kristoff's hand and headed towards his car. It was unsure what they were. They weren't dating, although they were going on 'library dates.' It was clear they both liked each other but both needed to speak about their baggage before making any commitments.

"Sorry my car smells like dog." Kristoff sat in the drivers seat and Anna sat next to him, she started flicking through all the different radio stations, trying to find one without adverts every two songs.

"No, it's fine. I'm training to be a vet remember, I've smelt worse."

Kristoff pulled a disgusted face. "Okay there's some things I need to know and that was not one of them."

They both laughed and then there was silence, apart from some awful 60's song that Anna had decided to keep on.

* * *

They spent the day enjoying themselves and Kristoff couldn't help but smile at how happy Anna looked. She was most definitely in her element right now.

They'd seen everything from giraffes to sea lion's and ate everything in their basket that Anna had packed.

Kristoff's car ended up being fine after the run in with the monkeys. He actually enjoyed himself, not that he'd tell Anna that of course.

The day had come to an end and the sun was setting on their drive back home. Kristoff turned to see that Anna had fallen asleep, curled up in the passenger seat next to him.

"Hey sleepyhead, we're nearly home." He gently nudged her and then he heard a soft murmur and then she half turned towards him. "Do you wanna come back to mine for some hot chocolate before I drop you home?"

"Mhm." He heard

Kristoff chuckled. "Was that a yes or a no?"

"I thought you only liked black coffee." Anna smirked, still half asleep.

"I'm partial to a hot chocolate here and there." He smiled back.

"Hmm.. Ok."

When they arrived at Kristoff's apartment, Sven practically jumped Anna.

"Hey buddy, you missed me?" Anna got down to his level and started petting him and before you knew it he was lay on his back letting her tickle his belly.

A couple minutes later Kristoff came in holding two beige mugs. "Don't let him take advantage of you." He laughed and Sven shot him an almost death glare.

"How come he seems to know what you're saying?"

"I don't know, we're just the best of buds." Sven licked Kristoff leg in affection.

Anna smiled and took the mug off Kristoff. They both took a seat on opposite sides of the couch and stared at nothingness.

"Hey Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I um, can I ask you a question?" He fumbled with his fingers cupped around the mug. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Shoot."

"What exactly happened between you and Hans? I mean, I know you'd only known him like a month." He paused. "And I know you were only engaged a few days but, what happened?"

Anna looked at him blank faced.

"You know what, that was a stupid question ignore me, forget I said anything."

"No." Anna moved to sit next to Kristoff and took the mug out of his hand and placed it on the wooden coffee table in front of them. "I'll tell you."

"O-okay."

"So I met him.. Hans when I was working as a secretary in my sister's, well the family's business. I was only interning there for the summer so I could try and make my own money for the new university year 'cause I wanted to pay for myself you know? I didn't need the family money." Kristoff nodded. "Well anyway, it's was my second week there and then Hans showed up, his father was investing in the company and so he came whenever his father was having discussions with Elsa. We hung out a lot, we'd go out for posh dinners, I'd go to his. He seemed so sweet at first."

Kristoff could see the pain in Anna's eyes. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to know anymore. "Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't feel like it?" He placed his two calloused hands on top of Anna's.

"No no, it's good to speak about it. Anyway, one day he called and started shouting at me. Asking why Elsa had turned down the business deal. Of course I didn't know why, I was just the receptionist and Elsa and I agreed that business would stay in the work place so I didn't know anything." Anna took in a deep breath trying to fight back tears. "I saw him the next day and he was nice again, he didn't mention the business deal, it was as if it never existed. He took me out for lunch and the next day and that's, that's when he-."

Anna had tears streaming down her face. He knew exactly what it felt like to be played. "He proposed?"

"Y-yeah." Anna whispered.

"Why'd you say yes after only a month? If you don't mind me asking."

"I was young and naive. Nobody had ever made me feel happy and loved me. Of course that had all been an act."

"An act for what?"

"The next day he came storming into our house. Elsa wasn't home and it was just me. He started tearing the place apart, breaking furniture, vases, everything."

Kristoff began to rub small circles against her hand as he watched her stare into the distance, obviously recalling the day.

"I went up to him and started shouting 'what are you doing?' at him but he just wouldn't stop. He acted like he was looking for something, later I found out that he was after my mothers jewelry." Anna flashed a ring that was located on the middle finger of her right hand. "This was her engagement ring, it's the only piece of jewelry we had." Kristoff smiled and she moved closer to him. "I don't know what he was looking for because we didn't have anything and I don't know what it meant to him, I guess he just wanted it for money."

"He started shouting some more and then he, he-." She fell against Kristoff's shoulder and began to sob. "He pushed me into some glass, a lot of it." Anna pushed up her top to reveal a series of scars on the left side of her body, falling from her bust to her hip. "I called the police and they arrested him and I was taken to hospital."

Kristoff was in shock. How dare he hurt Anna. That little-. "They released him on bail and I didn't press charges."

"Wait what? Why?"

"Because it was my fault. I shouldn't have let him get so close to me, I shouldn't have shouted. I should have made sure Elsa secured that deal. I-." Kristoff wrapped her in his arms as tight has he could. That bastard.

"What happened with the deal?" Kristoff questioned, still not letting go of Anna.

"Elsa wouldn't take it because she found out Hans' father always hated our family and the business. He always wanted to steal clients from us. It was something he used to do to our parents and obviously we didn't know and so he tried it on Elsa, but she was too smart. She never told me this because she wanted to give Hans a chance, I'd told her he was kind and caring. Turns out my judgement was wrong, again."

"Anna, I'm so sorry." Kristoff said sympathetically.

Anna sat back from his embrace. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Thank you for listening." She smiled, a real smile that made Kristoff's heart flutter.

"My ex-girlfriend Claire really broke my heart." Anna's ears perked and she looked up at him waiting for more. "We went to high school together and then when everyone else went off to college we decided to stay here and work normal jobs instead."

"We were engaged and everything, had been since we were nineteen. Then one day I came home from the shelter and she wasn't there. So I called her and there was no answer. I was so scared that something had happened to her so I got in my car and drove to her work to check if something was wrong. I just had a bad feeling.."

Anna grabbed his hand to let him know that she was still listening. "She used to work in a club on the edge of town, you know the rough area." Anna nodded. "I walked in there and heard moaning and shouting and I just started running towards it because I thought she'd been hurt or something."

Anna knew exactly where this was heading. "And I go in there and she's screwing her freaking boss. So I ran out of there as fast as I could and she followed after me, but I didn't want to hear what she had to say." Anna thought about how anyone could come up with an excuse for that.

"The worst part was that she came by my apartment a week later screaming at me as if it was my fault. I knew there was something wrong when Sven didn't like her." He petted Sven who was curled up next to Anna. "Sorry bud."

"I guess we've both had it hard huh?"

"Yeah, you had it worse though. I see you get calls from him, why don't you block his number?"

"I've tried, well I mean I have a number of times. He just keeps getting new numbers." She turned to face the blank television screen as if something interesting was on.

"I won't let him hurt you again. I hate not seeing you happy." Anna turned back and saw Kristoff's face just inches from her own.

They sat there for a while, being drawn in by each others striking eyes as if they were searching for the happiness behind their pain.

"You make me happy Kristoff." They both inched closer until their lips met, it was enticing and they both felt shockwaves flying through their body.

Kristoff pulled away almost immediately. "Sorry, I mean, you're probably not ready and I mean you're gorgeous and obviously I like you but I just want to make sure that you-"

"Shut up and kiss me again you idiot." Anna giggled and put her hand in his hair so she could pull him closer. He moved his hand to cup her cheek and kept another on her lower back. She kept one hand tangling through his light locks and danced her other fingers over his shirt cladded chest and rested it on his waistline

When they broke away the warmth was still on their lips. They both stayed in silence, curled up against each other until Kristoff took Anna home, immediately missing her presence.

Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he was in love.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that this took longer than I wanted. It's been a busy week after staying at my sisters for a couple of days and then I got my exam results yesterday (which were so much better than I expected!)**

 **Also I don't know how accurate I wrote the safari part, I've been to one of these once when I was about 7 and the only thing I remember was the monkey part so don't judge me on that haha!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! See you next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Endings-Chapter Five.**

* * *

Kristoff arrived at Anna and Elsa's home five minutes earlier than expected. They were going on their first real dinner date at the local Bistro and he was more than excited. He already knew that Anna was going to look as beautiful as she always did. He'd even gone out and bought a shirt, tie and pants for himself, with the help of Bulda of course.

He was about to knock on the door and then paused when he he heard banging coming from inside. He cautiously turned the handle and was surprised to see that it was unlocked. He made a mental reminder to make sure to tell Anna that she should lock her doors at all times.

He walked into her house and jumped back when he saw Anna throwing furniture around, seemingly turning the whole of the living room upside down.

She looked dishevelled. She was wearing a patterned halter neck dress that shown off her figure beautifully. Her hair was curled to the side and her bangs were swept along with it, however it was all falling apart as she continued to wreck the living room. She was wearing a pair of black strapped heels which were half done up in her frantic state and for the first time he noticed that she was wearing earrings.

He walked over to her, slowly so he wouldn't startle her. It was obvious that something was wrong. "Anna? Anna, what are you doing?"

At the sound of his voice she turned and he immediately froze. She was in tears, snot everywhere, literally. The front of her hair was stuck to the wet tears on her cheeks and her make-up was running down her face.

"I can't find it." She said frantically getting back to her searching. "Damn it Kristoff, don't just stand there.. Help me find it!"

Kristoff didn't move. He'd never seen her like this before. Sure he'd seen her upset but never like this, never this fragile. He'd assumed that she was always just a happy go lucky type of person who occasionally had a stubbornness but this.. This was different.

"Anna stop, look at me." He grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him. "What can't you find? Tell me and I'll help you okay?"

Anna nodded and Kristoff went to the kitchen, grabbed a piece of tissue and handed it to her. After she blown her nose and wiped a couple stray tears she began explaining.

"My mothers engagement ring, I-I can't find it anywhere, it's all I had of hers. It's all I had. Kristoff, I need to find it. I-I.." She fell into Kristoff's chest and to him it was like a punch in the gut. She looked so limp, he knew how much that ring meant to her.

"Okay, calm down, we'll find it okay. When did you last see it?"

"I um, I fell asleep on the couch this afternoon watching The Lion King and I'm pretty sure I had it on then." She swallowed hard trying to remember. "And then I woke up and I looked at the time, and I was going to be late so I quickly got ready. It could be anywhere, the shower, the wardrobe, the sink, anywhere."

He brushed a hand against her cheek and swept a stray piece of hair behind her ear. He held his fingers there and she melted into his touch. She looked so upset and he was going to fix that.

"Okay Anna, you go and clean up, wash your face, take some deep breaths and I'll keep looking okay? We'll find it, I promise." Anna hesitated and then saw the reassurance in Kristoff's chocolate brown eyes. She forced a small smile and headed towards the bathroom, praying that he'd find it.

* * *

He looked everywhere but he couldn't see it. In defeat he moved the couch back to its original place in the living room and perched onto it. He placed his head in his hands that rested on his knees. Then he noticed it, a shiny object next to the DVD player that was situated under the television. He ran over to the glimmering object and picked it up.

It was the ring. He sighed happily, feeling like a weight had been lifted from upon his shoulders and ran towards where Anna had headed earlier.

He expected to see her in the bathroom clearing her falling tears but he didn't. She was curled up on her bed snoring softly. She'd gotten out of her heels and dress and had put on a sweatshirt and a pair of leggings. Kristoff smiled and looked at his watch and sighed when he saw that if they left now they'd be half an hour late for their reservation. Plus he'd have to wake her up and he really didn't want to do that. She looked so peaceful and he was certain that he'd never heard her be this quiet.

He walked back in the living room and searched for a take out menu, pizza was more their thing anyway he thought as he dialled the number.

The pizza arrived 40 minutes later and Anna was still in a blissful sleep. Kristoff walked over to her and placed a small peck on her forehead which caused her to roll over and smile before realising that she'd ruined their date by falling asleep.

"Oh gosh Kristoff, I'm so sorry."

He wrapped an arm around her waist in comfort. "Hey, it's okay. There's pizza in the kitchen instead, I got you your favourite!"

"Chicken and sweetcorn?" She smiled wide.

"Of course." He chuckled as she practically ran to the kitchen, all worries about the ring had seemed to be forgotten.

He walked over to the breakfast bar and took a seat next to her.

"I found the ring." Kristoff said waiting for Anna's expression. He expected her to be happy sure but tears? He didn't see that coming.

"Y-you did?" She cried, hugging him tightly. He handed her the ring and she placed it back to it's original place on her finger. "You're the best, thank you."

"It's no problem." She hugged him again, this time for several minutes until she remembered the pizza in front of her and she turned her attention back to that.

"I'm sorry I ruined out date." She mumbled, fumbling which the pieces of chicken on her pizza.

Kristoff climbed off his stool, walked around to the other side of Anna and placed his hands around her middle and she leaned against his shoulder.

"Anna, I honestly don't care. Do you think formal dates are really our sort of thing?" She chuckled into his shoulder, it was then she realised that he was dressed up and.. was he wearing aftershave?

"But you got dressed up and everything and I ruined it because of a stupid ring!" She cried against him.

"Hey. It's not a stupid ring, it was your mother's and you have the right to be upset about losing it. Honestly Anna, I don't mind."

Kristoff let go of Anna and loosened his tie before taking it off and throwing it on the table. "See, I hated it anyway." She smiled and they went back to eating their pizza.

* * *

It was starting to get late but both Kristoff and Anna were happy with each other's company and didn't really want to move. They decided to watch a movie, well they'd both decided but Anna had been the one to choose the movie. Of course it had been a cliché romantic comedy with a happy ending.

The big kiss was near, Kristoff could tell because they started playing 'that music.' He described it as the sound that played on the build up that would get louder and louder. The couple were in a public place and everyone was watching. The guy had just done some emotional speech about how he was a douche but he'd only done it because he loved her. Maybe Kristoff was getting too into this movie. They were about to lean in for the big kiss and then..

Kristoff heard soft snores below him.

Anna had curled up against him at the beginning of the film but somehow she'd managed to make room on the two-seater couch to flop her legs out and lie with her head rested on Kristoff's lap.

He'd settled one hand on her side with his fingers gently twirling the ends of her hair. The other hand was placed on the armrest next to him.

He smiled at her and glanced back at the screen, he'd missed the kiss. Not that he minded of course because he was a firm believer that happy endings didn't exist. Well they didn't did they?

He looked back at Anna. She looked so peaceful and he felt nothing but joy and happiness. He hoped that someday he'd be able to express his feelings properly. He did feel love for her, but it wasn't something he exactly wanted to say out loud right now. Especially with them both having such bad relationships with others in the past. He could wait until their hearts healed, they could help each other with that, more than any doctor could anyway.

Kristoff glanced towards the clock, it was nearing 10pm and he knew Elsa would be home then. He didn't want to move her so he just sat there in hope that Elsa would just pass it off.

* * *

Elsa arrived later than usual and when she entered her home she heard multiple snores coming from the lounge. She smirked to herself as she walked inwards and saw Anna with her head rested in Kristoff's lap and him with his head lopsided as he was finding rest himself.

She laughed at the idea of waking them up and watching them scramble apologies. Perhaps she shouldn't do that, she already had Kristoff afraid of her. He'd even asked her if he could take her on this date, a real date. She just smiled politely and told him that he didn't need to ask.

Elsa shut off all the lights in the house and took to her own bed. She thought about how fun the next morning would be with them trying to explain.

Let's just say it involved a lot of flushed cheeks, scrambling to find ties and giggling to say the least.

* * *

 **A/N:** I have a few things to say, firstly I'm sorry that this chapter isn't my best.. I've had a bit of a bad week and struggled to get this out perfectly, that explains why it's so short. I hope you can still enjoy. Secondly, I realise that I write Kristoff's feelings more than Anna's but that will be explained soon (the next chapter is mainly Anna centric.) Finally there is some drama ahead so if you're looking for angst, just wait;)

If there is any errors in this chapter please let me know, I was half asleep when I edited this!:)

(Also I apologise is the updates are getting slower, I start college/sixth form next week and it'll be hard to keep on top of everything. I'll try my best to update once every week or two but I can't promise anything!)

Your guys' reviews mean everything to me to thank you so much to everyone who reviews/follows/favourites! I love you all xo

~Ellie x


	6. Chapter 6

Kristoff had been sleeping peacefully until he was disturbed by the vibrations of his phone under his pillow. He really needed to stop falling asleep whilst playing on apps. He sleepily sat up and answered the phone before even bothering to look who was calling.

"Hello?" He said sounding half asleep.

"Kristoff?"

His eyes widened at the sound of a familiar voice. "Elsa?"

Kristoff and Elsa had learned that they'd had a lot in common and quickly became friends. Although neither would call it that, they'd call it 'people who were forced to get along because of someone else,' when that really wasn't the case. Elsa had stopped teasing Kristoff and let him be, he'd definitely proved to her that he was far from a Hans. However, if he was to ever do something to her sister, he'd sure suffer for it.

"Have you seen Anna?" Questioned Elsa.

"Not since yesterday morning when we got breakfast." He glanced at the clock. 2am. He grew worried. "Why?"

"She hasn't come home. She left at nine and said she was going to grab some drinks with some people from uni but she hasn't come home yet and it's not like her to be out this late." Elsa sighed. "Kristoff, I'm worried."

"Have you tried ringing her?"

"I've tried but she hasn't picked up, maybe you could try. She seemed upset before she left but I didn't think anything of it."

Kristoff could hear the worry in Elsa's voice. "Okay, I'll try to call her and I'll keep you updated. I'll find her Elsa, don't worry."

"I can't help but worry Kristoff. Just please make sure she's okay at least."

"I will."

Kristof put down the phone and sat staring at the wall, he's never known Anna just ignore her sister before. He went through his contacts and called Anna.

She didn't answer the first time.

Or the second.

Or the third for that matter, well not her anyway, someone else did.

"Anna?" Kristoff said in a panic.

"No this is Kerry. I just found this phone by the sink in the bathroom toilets."

"Okay, are you by any chance with a girl called Anna?"

"No." This girl was obviously drunk out of her mind. "Wait, there's someone else in here, h-hold on." Kristoff paused and waited for sound.

"Anna? Oy are you Anna?" Was all he'd heard.

The woman picked back up the phone. "Uh yeah there's an Anna in here alright, with braids." That must be her. "She's a bit busy.. throwing up."

Oh god Anna what have you done, she was never a heavy drinker. "Where are you?"

"I told you, in the bathroom."

Kristoff was growing impatient. "Yeah but where."

"At the bar, next to the KFC."

Luckily Kristoff knew his bars and knew exactly where Anna was, otherwise that would have been a struggle.

"Okay Kelly?"

"Kerry."

"Right. Can you do me a favour and stay with Anna until I get there. I don't think she's drank this much before. You know, help another girl out?"

"Sure, but don't be long because there's a guy outside who totally wants me and he's hot too so don't ruin my chances."

Kristoff chuckled. "I won't, I'm on my way."

He wasn't lying, as soon as he heard the location, he jumped into his car and headed towards town. what have you got yourself up to Anna.

* * *

"Anna are you in here?" Kristoff shouted once he'd entered the bathroom, not even thinking twice about the fact it was the ladies room.

"You're the phone guy right?"

"Oh yeah, um Kerry?"

"Yeah, she's in the second stall, hasn't stopped puking since I put the phone down."

Kristoff gently knocked on the door. "Anna, it's me Kristoff."

"Kris." He heard a soft voice from the other side of the door. Instead of getting her to unlock it, he turned the lock with his nail and opened the door.

"Oh god Anna what have you been up to." He looked at her body slouched on the ground, head over the toilet bowl, hair everywhere. She turned to look at him, she looked sad. "Okay, come on princess lets get you home."

Anna nodded and he began to pick her up off the floor, he gently lifted her onto his back and carried her out.

"Thanks Kerry."

Once he reached his car he gently sat Anna down in it, making sure she left her sick outside of his car first.

They arrived at Kristoff's five minutes later and as soon as he'd lay Anna on the sofa with a bottle of water he sent a text to Elsa.

 _Found her, don't think she's in the best state right now. Will make sure she's safe and will ask her what happened in the morning. Don't worry she's fine._

 _Kristoff x_

He looked back at Anna and saw that her clothes were covered in sick so he gathered her up, took her into the bathroom, undressed her and stuck her in the shower. Not even caring about the fact that she was naked in front of him right now. Once he'd washed her, he grabbed a pair of his shorts and one of his nightshirts (that he never wore anyway), dressed her in them and plopped her in his bed.

He put a bowl beside the bed and sat next to her, stroking her damp hair.

"I'm so sorry Kris." He heard her mumble before she fell asleep. He wondered what she was sorry about, he'd do anything for her.

* * *

The next morning Anna woke up to the smell of pancakes and that was enough to make her want to throw up. Luckily there was nothing left so she just lay there staring at the ceiling for a few minutes.

She hadn't remembered exactly what happened last night, she just remembered that she needed to forget. She needed to put yesterday behind her and forget what had happened. Forget how bad her day was.

It had started out good, breakfast with Kristoff was amazing as usual. They'd gone to a little book shop that did coffee mornings and she'd surprised him with a piece of carrot cake so he returned the surprise with a kiss.

Then they'd said their goodbyes for the day and he headed to work whilst she studied. Then everything just got worse.

Anna didn't notice the sound of Kristoff entering the room, which was unusual because his clunky feet usually made a lot of notice but today she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts.. and her killer headache.

"Morning sunshine." Kristoff planted a kiss on her head. "I made pancakes."

"I know I could smell." Anna's belly rumbled. "Guess I'm hungrier than I thought."

Kristoff pulled a tray out from behind him which revealed a tray of pancakes with strawberries, paracetamol and a bottle of lucozade.

"Mmm thank you, you're the best."

After she'd eaten they resided to the couch and Anna knew that she had some explaining to do.

"So.. About last night." Anna said. "I was really really sad."

Kristoff put his arm around her and tucked her into his arms. "Why?"

"Well." She took a breath. "Hans came round to the house while Elsa was at work."

Kristoff's hands turned into fists. Damn Hans. "What did he want?" He said in an angry tone.

"He said he missed me, that he wanted me back. That he thinks that we should forget everything and elope. He said that in the best thing that ever happened to him and he's sorry for everything."

"You know that's a pile of crap right?"

"Of course. Then I told him that I was seeing someone else and he said a few nasty things."

Kristoff could see that Anna was upset by whatever he'd said. If he ever saw the guy he'd kill him. "What did he say?"

"H-he called me a slut." Anna swallowed hard. "And then he said that nobody deserves me. A-and that whoever it was doesn't even like me, they just want to use me like he did." Before Anna knew it tears began to spill.

Kristoff was speechless. He quickly stood up in anger. "I'm gonna kill him, I swear Anna."

"No, you'll get arrested." She pulled him back down to the sofa and tucked herself back into him.

"You know that none of that is true right?"

Anna sighed. "I don't know, I probably was quick to get into a relationship but I can't help that I found someone who's amazing." She smiled up and him and he let out a small chuckle. "And maybe you don't deserve me Kris, you're a good guy and I'm just.. I'm so broken."

Kristoff pulled Anna's chin up so that they were eye-to-eye. "Hey, you listen to me. You're not broken. You went through a rough time that nobody, not anyone should ever have to go to. And hey, we both had those rough times but together we'll get through them. Because you're amazing Anna and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise okay."

Anna's eyes were welling up again and she looked away, staring at nothingness. "He also said nobody would ever love me."

"He what? That bastard." Kristoff sighed. "You don't think that do you?"

Anna nodded and looked down at her hands. "Maybe."

"Anna, you are a beautiful, talented, amazing, stunning, gorgeous, beautiful person."

"You already said beautiful." She smiled.

"I know, I meant it. Lots of people already love you Anna. Look at Elsa, she's your sister. She loves you more than anything."

"But sometimes I think I just get on her nerves. This whole Hans thing wouldn't have happened if I would have been more sensible."

"No. Don't you ever blame yourself for that. Elsa loves you, she was so worried last night that she called me and she never calls me. Then there's Sven, he loves you more than he loves me! And I'm the one who rescued him!" Sven wagged his tail and jumped up next to Anna, licking her leg to show his affection.

Anna giggled. "I love you too Sven."

They say in silence for a few minutes, Kristoff playing with Anna's hair and her stroking his arm, tickling it slightly.

"I love you as well you know." Kristoff said out of nowhere, even surprising himself.

He panicked for a second before realising that he was definitely ready. Anna was the one and if he wasn't sure about it before, he definitely was now.

Anna looked up at him looking confused. "What?"

"I love you."

Anna sat up and held his hands. "Say it again."

"Anna, I love you so much."

She laughed and jumped on him so hard that he nearly missed her embrace. She kissed him square on the lips, fast at first and then extremely passionately.

When they pulled away she leaned against his ear. "I love you too, to the moon and back a thousand times."

"That sounds like a cheesy book quote."

"Still don't believe in happy endings Mr Bjorgman?"

"I'll think about it."

Anna shook her head and put her forehead against his.

"I think I'm ready."

Kristoff looked at her confused. "Wait what?"

"I love you and I think I'm ready."

She began kissing him again, slow and sensually before he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

They were both more than ready to love.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I start college/sixth form tomorrow so I do apologise if updates start getting slower. They shouldn't for the first week or so but I can't say the same for when my actual work load gets bigger. Thank you once again for the reviews, follows and favourites! You guys are the best!**

 **Ellie x**


End file.
